Love will find a way
by AnimePervert
Summary: A typical night, but with a little bit of alcohol, Takano tries to get Onodera to confess his love for him again the same way he did 10 years ago. Just how persuasive and pressuring can Takano be? How far will he go to get him to confess? [Sex like scenes in chapter 2 and 3]
1. Avoidance

Takano quietly plodded his way down the hallway and knocked on the front door to Onodera's apartment knowing that he didn't want him there.

Behind the door, Onodera listened to the repetition of his bleak like knocks. "Please go away...please" Onodera sat on the floor and growled to himself, gripping his hair trying to zone out the headache of a noise that echoed throughout the apartments walls. He knew who it was simply by the way he knocked, and he didn't want to answer the door. He didn't want to see his face. He knew it would be rude to leave him standing in the hallway, but damn, he wasn't in the mood for his childish games right now, not that any other time he enjoyed them.

Takano didn't receive an answer no matter how many times he knocked for him. His patience was running low with his pigheaded behavior. He knew he was up working, but pretending to be asleep like he did many times before when he came knocking on his door. He knew better than to believe he was sleep.

The knocking grew louder and faster, and he couldn't take listening that vexing noise any longer. He was so damn persistent, a trait he hated most about him. He never quit until he got what he wanted.

The door slightly creaked open, and Takano saw only the whites of his eyes glaring up at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, inviting himself in with a couple of bags from a nearby convenience store dangling from each hand.

"HEY! What are you doing?! You can't just walk in here!" *Asshole* Onodera yelled and watched him as he made his way to the living room, not really caring that he was never invited in. He shut the door and walked into the living room to see what he was up to. It was 2:00 in the morning. What did he want? He had a clue, and he hoped his hunch was wrong. He hoped it was very wrong. Maybe he was over because he wanted to discuss some work matters. *yeah right*

Takano placed a few beers on the coffee table and motioned for Onodera to sit on the floor and join him. *What do you want? Why are you here?* The thought repeatedly played through his head until he looked at the man sitting on his floor.

He stiffed out a smile and walked over. He didn't want to, but he sure could use a drink. Work was starting to get more and more stressful, especially the deadlines, they were the absolute worst. Maybe a good stiff drink would help him unwind a little. Maybe...maybe, if Takano wasn't there.

He sat, face fairly blushed and hot from being in the presence of his past lover. A past lover, and that's all he was ever going to be!

He looked over at him, only briefly to get a glance of his browbeat, but somehow irresistible eyes. He grunted and cleared his throat not believing he was letting him get to him like that...again.

*Why does he make me feel this way when he's near me*

He looked over once more, and sheepishly asked.

"Um...what's the occasion?" He nervously chuckled and scratched the top of his head.

"There is no occasion. Now, drink and stop asking questions" His voice was always so plain and tired...pained.

Takano looked at him and took a long swig of the strong liquid in the can, nearly chugging it.

"Hah?...Oh..." He looked down at the floor as if something had caught his attention. *Hmmm. No occasion? What is this?* Oh well, he might as was well enjoy the cold beverages. What he should have done was kick him out as soon as he decided to invite himself in. He's done it plenty of times before, so this time would have been no different.

*I should have never answered the door. Why can't I ignore him? I've got to get him out of here before it's too late. I can't do this anymore*

 **~To be continued~**

* * *

Since I had some spare time, I decided to use that time to write this fanfiction. I'm taking a break from "The Boondocks" (I'm kind of getting bored of writing them) This is actually my first ever fandom switch up, so I'm kind of nervous about the way it may be viewed. I was always told that people can be more criticizing when it comes to anime/manga fanfictions, but I'm in love with this fandom nonetheless, so I had to make at least one fic on it. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Let me know your opinions on it. Well, it was a short chapter, so you may not exactly have an opinion yet.

(Be gentle though lol) Chapter 2 will be posted rather tomorrow or sometime next week. I'm not sure yet. I already have it written, but I need to put more work into it.

The "*" that I used indicated that he was thinking to himself, but you knew that right? Heh...


	2. Three words

*A failed attempt to kick him out, a few cold beers and pointless conversations later*

"T-takano...stop...aghh!...please!" He had no intentions on stopping, like always, and Onodera should have known better than to protest against his carnal actions. Right now, he was helpless and his cries for help were unheard.

He should have known he was going to do something like this; get him drunk and try every way he could to make him confess his love for him, or maybe even get more than a heartfelt confession. *this is bad. Why couldn't I just kick him out when I had the chance?*

Takano had led him to the bedroom and laid him down just a few minutes ago. He was annoyed at how much he was running his mouth, yapping away. He didn't care to hear it, especially since it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Those three life changing words.

Onodera didn't drink as much as his ex lover, but he was drunk all the same. He couldn't tell if Takano was drunk or not. He held his liquor better than he did, so he had no idea if this was of the alcohols influence or his own.

Takano held his hands down on the bed and sat on his waist continuing to look him in the eyes, watching him as he helplessly squirmed around. He looked at him softer than usual, it looked like he could have been crying, but maybe it was the lighting...or the alcohol.

"Why can't you just say it? If you love me, why can't you just tell me?" *Because I don't love you! You idiot!"* He lowered his head and tried to kiss him, but Onodera grunted and looked away making him miss his target. Takano gasped at his resistance, not that he wasn't used to it. He knew what to expect when he did such things to the man he loved ten years ago, and still carried the same love for now. He hated that he hid his feelings for him and avoided him when they had the chance to be alone. Sometimes, he felt that he should give him time to figure it all out for himself and learn to love him the same way he did ten years ago, but he wanted his love now. If he loved him then, he could love him now. How hard could it be to say three little words?

"Just say it. I need you to say it...please...say it" *NO!*

"Never! I don't love you, and I never will!...Unh! Tako...Agh! Let go of me!" He wiggled around in hopes to knock his death grips loose, but it only made his grip tighter and more tender. He stopped moving and looked up at the suddenly quiet, still man. Takano's hair hung over his face blocking Onodera's view, and his grips weren't as tight. His eyes widened at the sight. Why was he so quiet?

"Huh...?" He quietly murmured out under his breath. Takano shifted his face back to view, and it was covered with mixed emotions making it hard for him to figure out how his distressing words affected him. He looked dejected, enraged, and somehow aroused at his stubbornness to open his heart to him. He didn't know what to think, but why was he worried about his feelings when he didn't seem to care about his? Look at what he was doing to him. He had him pinned to the bed against his own free will, not caring about how he felt about it.

Takano looked him in the eyes with the same look he gave him when he said something stupid, which was often.

"Ha...don't be so daft" He smirked at him with hungry intentions in his eyes. *WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?* Daft? How was he being daft? His words were just as sincere as ever, but somehow, Takano knew that he was hiding his true feelings behind those poisonous inflicting words. They rolled off his tongue too smoothly to be true.

He wiggled and squirmed under his body more intensely, aggravated by his nerve to call him such a name, and his hundreth attempt to get him to confess his feelings to him, and what did sex have to do with it? A confession had nothing to do with sex. This was just extra torment. *Who does he think he is calling me that?!*

In the middle of his familiar fit, Takano snuck a kiss to his lips and Onodera instantly jerked back and blushed. *Why am I blushing?*

"Why must you resist me so much?" He released his grips, grabbed his chin and kissed him again. He moved his head, but Takano's lips only matched his movements. There was no escaping. There was no need to to fight it.

His mouth strayed away from the softness of his lips and brushed against his neck.

"You like this?" He whispered softly into his neck. *No!*

Onodera gasped and shut his eyes as he slowly kissed and licked his neck. He tried to hold back his moans, he didn't want him to know how good it felt, but they slipped out.

Takano stopped when he heard his voice break and crack.

"Why aren't you fighting me? Why are you choosing to stay? Could it be that you do like this?" Takano teased him with his tone of voice.

Onodera looked at him and realized his grips _were_ gone and he was not forcefully holding him down anymore.

He didn't say a word. He looked him in the eyes and his face turned the color red. *...*

"Hmp" He smirked at him and stroked his cheek.

"You want this don't you? Why fight it then?" He licked the warm skin on his chest and carefully circled his left nipple trying to resist from biting it.

"I'm going to make you say you love me no matter what it takes" He looked him in the eyes and spoke with such a sure tone. *never*

"Nnnngh! T-tok...aaaah! Mmm" Onodera suddenly moaned out and hid his face with his arm. Takano had slipped his hand down his pants and touched him.

"St...op. I don't want this"

"But you do. Look. You're already so hard just from my touch. You're dripping. Why would I stop?" He squeezed his erection and he yelped out. *fuck!*

"Mphh! No...don't do that!" He cried out behind his arm.

"How about this?" He moved his hand up and down his hard inches, stroking him. Onodera bit down on his arm to muffle his moans.

"Don't hide your face. Let me hear your voice" He moved his arm away and looked into his pretty, teary eyes. Onodera didn't like it when he watched him when they did dirty things. He couldn't see how he could possibly like such a view. It was embarrassing to have him watch him like that with his face changing and shifting as he gave into his body.

"Look at me" He grabbed his chin and forced his eyes on him. He touched him again, and there was no hiding his face, so he closed his eyes. *Why am I letting him do this? Why do I keep letting him do this?*

"Onodera..." He slid his hands out and took his clothes off along with his lovers.

He leaned down onto his bare body and whispered in his ear.

"I love you" Onodera's body stiffed against his body and his face burned along with his heart. As many times as he has heard those three words come out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel queasy when he said them.

He kissed him down his stomach and grabbed his thighs to spread them apart.

*How could you love someone that doesn't love you back? Why do you keep trying? Why?...why?*

 **To be continued...**

* * *

So, that's chapter 2:) I hope you enjoyed it. This wasn't really the "eventual sex" I indicated in the summary btw.

Yeah, Takano was a little out of character lol I know.

Please review!


	3. Sex addict

*Early the next morning*

Onodera woke up from his rest, not from any particular reason, and the first thing he did was look over on his dresser at the time. *Shit! I'm late! This is not good!* He pulled the covers off and jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door. In an instant, his legs nearly gave out. *Ouch...what?*

He slowed his steps and grabbed at his lower back where it was sore and cramped. It was almost unbearable to walk, the pain was so sharp. *Pain...why am I so sore? I must have slept wrong* Ignoring the pain, he turned the doorknob halfway before stopping and...

!Eye twitches uncontrollably!

*What the...* He turned around and to his surprise, saw Takano sleeping in his bed.

*GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE...?!*

"Wake up! *I really hate him* Why are you in my room!?" He shouted at the sleeping man.

"Wha?...what time is it?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes ignoring his intolerable yelling. It was too early for him to be making such a fuss, especially over something that he should have been used to by now.

"Time for you to tell me why you are here...and in my bed!" He balled his fists up knowing he wasn't really going to attack him nor make an attempt to intimidate him.

"You really don't remember do you? _Tsk_ " He sighed and shook his head as he lit a cigarette and looked out the window. He always seemed to forget about their sexual encounters the very next day. Maybe because he convinced himself so much that it didn't happen that he actually believed it, or maybe he really did have a mind like a sieve.

"Huh? Remember what? And don't smoke in my bed!" He blushed and looked at the floor. *Did we...again?...is that why I'm so sore? WHY AM I BLUSHING?!*

"Come here" Takano patted the bed next to him and put his freshly lit smoke out.

"Uhhh...I have to get to work" He turned and walked to the door trying to move as fast as he could. *There is no way we...I have a headache*

"WHA..." Before he could leave, takano had him pinned to the door with no room to escape. His stomach and his chest pressing hard against the door.

"I can show you if you want" He whispered out and leaned closer to his neck. His voice already so deep and lusty.

"...Show me what?" Onodera laughed nervously and gulped the biggest he could.

"You'll see. I'll make you remember"

Takano grabbed his waist with his grip tight enough to leave a painful bruise.

He slowly moved his tongue over his neck and licked him from his neck to his ear leaving a small trail of his saliva along his skin. The feeling was warm and wet.

"Stop that!"

"Do you really want me to stop? I don't think you do" His voiced teased him again. His words slipping off his tongue so smooth and relaxed.

"Yes!...S-top...I'm already late for work...we're going to be really late" He fought the pestering sensation that was spreading through his body, and tried to get away from him.

 _!Gasps!_

*Is he?*

Takano pushed his hips onto his ass, and he could feel that he was hard, and he sensed that he was ready to ravish his body at any second.

"Uh...I need to get to work! I already said we will be late!" Onodera barely budged between his grip.

Takano pushed himself harder onto his lower regions and slightly moaned into his neck. A sound that could turn anybody on.

"So? They'll be fine. Get back on the bed and quit your whining" His breath pushing into his neck.

He licked his neck and lowered his hand around his waist and rubbed the small swell in his pants.

He covered his mouth to muffle the sudden forced moan and shut his eyes.

"Don't fight it. You'll only make it harder on yourself"

He touched him again, harder. He wanted him to give in to him.

"Tak...aaah...nnn" He stopped fighting and let him touch him. Arouse him. Seduce him. Just like he wanted him to.

Takano turned him around and pushed him back against the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop hiding your face?" He pulled his arm away from his face.

"That's better. Now, unbutton your pants" He tugged at the his belt making his shaft press against his.

"Why can't you do it? You're the one that wants to do this" Him being as stubborn as ever.

"Fine. I'll go get ready for work then" *Good* He walked off and picked his clothes up off the floor.

Onodera walked out the door and grabbed his coat and umbrella. He was already late for work, and he didn't want to be any more late than he had to.

His response wasn't exactly what Takano had expected nor wanted. He wanted him to come running back to him and beg him to finish what he started, and then they would spend the rest of the morning having orgasm after orgasm, but he should have known better than to think he would do such a thing. That wasn't his nature.

*How can I possibly love a man like him?...shit...I'm still hard...I really hate him*

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I would like to send out a special thanks to all the people that have reviewed, faved, and followed my story:))))))) and to the people that may do the same in the future:) Thank youuuuuuu!


	4. So long

**~Later that day~**

Work was over a little early for both Takano and Onodera. Everyone else was busy at work, doing this and that trying to make ends meet. They could have stayed behind and helped out the others, even though no one in particular asked for their assistance, but they were both equally worn, so they decided they would spend the rest of the day at their homes resting.

Onodera thought about taking a taxi home to avoid seeing Takano if he could help it. Avoiding him would have been more of a hassle, so in the end, he ended up riding the subway home with Takano sitting by his side the whole ride.

Neither one spoke a word to each other. They both just looked out the window at the passing scenery. It was awkward. The tensing silence...his presence...the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Takano didn't seem to mind it all. Of course. He always acted as if nothing ever happened between them. He was like a child at heart sometimes.

 **~Finally back at the apartment~**

They quietly waited in the elevator as it slowly made its way to their floor. Still, not a single word was spoken. *I wish we didn't live next to each other. I wish he'd just leave*

As soon as the elevator dinged and opened, Onodera wasted no time and walked as fast as he could to his door and unlocked it glancing nervously at Takano. He slipped inside before he could force his way in and force him to say things like "I love you" or do anything else he didn't want to do.

Takano shook his head and walked inside his apartment. Onodera's overwrought behavior had become a normal act. He expected him to do something like that, especially with what happened last night and this morning.

Next door, Onodera was quite pleased to have Takano out of his hair. He was tired. Exhausted. Worn. He needed to rest his body.

He took a bath, ate some leftovers since he had no time to cook, and then laid down.

Before he could get comfortable enough, his cell rung and brightly vibrated on his dresser. *Who could that be? Someone from work?*

He got up and flipped open the screen. It was not from a co worker or anyone else he wouldn't mind hearing from. It was a message from Takano.

 _Text message: I'm coming over. Wait for me at the door._

 _Reply: Don't bother._

Telling him no wasn't going to stop him from coming over and knocking. He closed the phone and ran to the front door. *Why am I running? I don't want to see him*

He jumped and nearly fell over when he heard that familiar bleak knocking on his door. It was him. He was really outside his door even though he told him not to come.

"I know you're there. Open the door" *How did he know?*

"...I'm going to sleep. I don't have time for company. You should go home and rest" He wasn't lying this time. His intentions were to really go to sleep.

"Just let me in" His voice sounded stressed and serious. Maybe he wouldn't try anything this time. *No. Don't let him in*

"Are you going to let me in or are you going to leave me standing out here?"

"I said I'm going to sleep" He said his final words and stood there waiting for him to knock again, or to at least say something, but all he heard was his footsteps hitting the floor, fading more and more. He thought if he let him in he would have tried something. Even though he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, he couldn't help but to expect him to do something.

With Takano back at his apartment, he decided he'd go back to his room and try and get some rest.

 **~A few hours later he wakes up and thinks to himself~**

*He laughed. He laughed at me. He said he was just hiding his embarrassment from me asking a question with an obvious answer, but I know he's lying and trying to make me the bad guy. Am I really the bad guy? I panicked and ran away and left him there. Ten years ago, I asked if he loved me and he laughed like it was a joke, but what if it really was a laugh of embarrassment? Did I overreact? Did I leave the man that I loved over something that may have not been true...I feel really warm. So warm. It's like someone is laying right next to me...*

!Eyes shoot open!

He didn't really freak out or scream at him, he just looked over at the man cuddled up next to him. *He's so cute when he's sleeping...WHAT AM I SAYING? And why is he in my bed again?!*

He leaned over and shook him several times to wake him. He heard a faint groan.

"Oh...you're finally awake. I was waiting for you, but I see I fell asleep"

"Why were you waiting on me? And how did you get in my house? You don't have a key. Did you break in? You broke in?!"

"Shhh. Stop talking" Takano leaned closer to him. His lips barely touching his. Onodera blushed and his heart raced.

While he was distracted with his lips being so close to his, he laid him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing?!" He shoved his hands up at his chest.

"You loved me 10 years ago, but you refuse to love me now. I love you, but I must leave you for good. Before I go, I want to spend my last night here with you if you'll let me"

!Heart cramps!

He froze. He couldn't move. Those words...he couldn't be serious. *Leave? What's he playing at?*

"What are you..." Takano pressed a finger up to his mouth, hushing him.

"If you want me to stand by your side and never leave you alone, then you know what to say to keep me here"

"No! Get off me! I'm not saying anything to you! You're just playing with my feelings! You cant make someone say they love you by threatening them with words like that! Leave if you want! I don't care! It's better off if you leave. Get out!" He didn't even think. He just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind with tears appearing in his eyes.

"I see. If that's how you feel" He grabbed his chin and both of their lips met for the last time *Is this...really our last kiss?*

He got up and left the room with Onodera confused and angry in and out. He smirked and not once did he look back at him.

*Will he really leave for good? Where will he go? Am I hurting him so much that he can't stand to be around me anymore? I don't want him to leave, but...why do I care? He can leave if he wants...*

 **To be continued..**.

* * *

Eh. I'll be back to make some majorrrrrrrrrrrrr changes. Personally, I am not too happy with this chapter-_- I just posted it because if I didn't, I most probably would never get around to it.

I know I said in the summary when I first posted this that there would be "eventual sex" but my mind said otherwise. I hope you're not too disappointed at my sudden change. There may be sex in the upcoming chapter though.


	5. Empty feelings

He stayed in his bed that following night dwelling in deep recession. He couldn't push himself to do anything else but think about Takano's final words and to think that this night would be the night of their last kiss. He hated him more than anything, from him forcing him into sexual situations with those burning kisses, to him saying "I love you" even though he didn't feel the same way, but he never loathed him so much as not to have him move away from him. His hate was not that deep.

With his mind and thoughts clouded and roaming with the sudden realization of Takano leaving him for good made his heart ache. *What should I do?*

~ _I must leave you for good_ ~

He couldn't mean what he said. That was a thought that played out in his head until it ached and he couldn't bear it anymore. Was this just a scheme to get him to confess? Takano was always manipulative. Would his apartment really be empty by tomorrow? Was there another reason behind this?

Sleep eventually found it's way to Onodera and his mind was finally put to rest, even if it was just for a little while, but tomorrow would only bring him more pain.

 **The next morning:**

He woke and without thinking, he ran out his room and into the hall of the apartment complex wearing only his boxers and a robe. There was no way he meant what he said.

He suddenly stopped when he saw something shine and glare on the floor. *Huh?* There was a small key placed right in front of Takano's door, almost as it was a welcoming.

Gulping, he picked it up. Why did he leave his key behind in such a spot? Did he want him to go inside? *Is he inside...behind the door waiting to apologize for playing a trick on me?*

He put the key in the open slot and turned it until he heard a faint click. He placed a hand on the knob and opened the door.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The room. His place. Empty. It was empty just as he hoped it wouldn't be. Not one trace of Takano was left behind. His furniture...belongings...his smell...everything was gone.

Onodera sat in the middle of the room and cried out of anger and sadness. He didn't want him to leave, but he had no right to pin his stay on him. He felt responsible.

There was a small thud at the door and Onodera jumped when it opened. *What?...who is that?*

Both of them froze where they stood, looking at each other with uneasy eyes.

Onodera clenched a fist and gritted his teeth at the man in front of him.

"What are you doing here!?" He was pissed at his sudden presence.

"I came to get something. It's important to him, so..."

"What...are you...doing here?!" His voice never reached a peak so high.

* * *

How did he move out so fast? Idk, but I'm going to say it was magic


End file.
